


Look at Me

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult desire for underage sex not acted on, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: With secret attraction, Snape observes Harry over the years.





	Look at Me

First year, Harry was a sweet spark of light Snape wished to hold gently in his palm. Second year brought the earliest signs of manhood, but Harry’s youth remained bright. Third year, turbulence grew evident in his eyes, and Snape wanted to sooth him but spoke cruel words instead. Fourth year, darkness latched onto Harry’s features: brow furrowed, lips tense. Fifth year he looked enough like a man that Snape felt less guilty for his longing. But six was the year Snape realized he was utterly unworthy of Harry’s affection, and seven was the year Severus got to say goodbye.


End file.
